


Revelations

by punkhalfwerewolf



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhalfwerewolf/pseuds/punkhalfwerewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir is captured by Hawkmoth and Ladybug is left facing a horde of butterflies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

Ladybug ran across the streets, dodging people and cars as she went. Within seconds, she had switched over to jumping across the roofs of buildings instead. She had to get to the Eiffel Tower; there was no other choice. As she was running, Hawkmoth was raising an army bigger than ever before. Butterflies flanked him from all angles, making it impossible to even catch a glimpse of the man behind all of the akuma attacks. Everywhere she looked there was chaos. 

After what felt like years to Ladybug, she finally arrived at the center of all the action, poised and ready for a fight. She had never seen so many butterflies in her life, and Chat Noir was nowhere to be seen. She looked around her. If she waited for Chat Noir to appear, how much more damage would occur? Hysteria was already running amuck, and who knew how long it would be before Papillon released even more akumas to poison people’s minds? Without giving it a second thought, Ladybug made a quick decision.

“Papillon! Face me!” Ladybug yelled out towards the mass of butterflies. 

Instantly the butterflies parted, revealing Hawkmoth floating mid air amidst the army of butterflies. He merely glanced at her, not showing even a hint of worry. 

“Ah, Ladybug! You dare face me?” Hawkmoth called out as the butterflies lifted him even higher.

Ladybug looked around, praying to see Chat Noir entering the scene; there was no way that she could take on Hawkmoth all on her own. Even with Chat by her side, the task would be difficult. One akuma at a time had taken the two of them; Ladybug could not imagine having to face Hawkmoth with his new ability of creating more than one akuma at a time.

“Looking for your beloved partner Chat Noir? I’ve already taken care of him. I can assure you that you will not be hearing from Chat Noir again,” Hawkmoth smirked as he watched Ladybug searching her surroundings. 

Before Ladybug could take action, the horde of butterflies charged towards her, lifting her into the air. Ladybug struggled to get away, trying to use her yo-yo, but it was no use. The butterflies seized her and carried her away. 

The butterflies engulfed her in a swarm, blocking her view of where they were headed. She was surrounded and could not move any of her limbs. Before long, the butterflies began dissipating as they entered a dark room at the top of a building. 

The butterflies left her and she was able to see again, as well as move her limbs. The room was circular, most likely some sort of atrium. The only light came from an open window that they had presumably come through minutes ago. The room was large, but the butterflies had deposited her inside of a cage, where she would await Hawkmoth and the doom he would bring. As Ladybug’s vision adjusted, she noticed that she was not alone in the cage. Tucked in the corner of the cage was a boy with familiar blonde hair. He was curled up in a ball, clearly upset. 

“Adrien?” Ladybug called out, not entirely sure if it was Adrien, or if her eyes were playing tricks on her. 

He slowly lifted his head up from where he had buried it in his lap and looked up at Ladybug. 

Ladybug’s mind began turning as she contemplated why Adrien out of all people was in the cage. What did he have to do with Hawkmoth? If anyone, it should have been Chat Noir that Ladybug found in the cage- not Adrien. 

“My lady,” Adrien said softly, as he wiped away tears from his eyes. 

And just like that, everything clicked for Ladybug. Adrien was Chat Noir. With so much going on, Ladybug could barely process such a big revelation. How could Chat the idiot with the stupid puns be the same person as Adrien, the love of her life. Yet, in Marinette’s head it did not seem so odd. 

“Chat?” 

“The one and only,” Adrien replied with a weak smile. His voice was quieter than usual, and lacked its usual cheeriness. 

“Are you okay? Did Hawkmoth take your Miraculous?” Ladybug frantically asked. 

“I know who Hawkmoth is,” Adrien looked up at Ladybug from his crouched position and Ladybug could tell that whatever Adrien said next would not be good. “Gabriel Agreste. My father.” 

Ladybug’s heart fell for Adrien. She knew how much he cared about his father, despite his father rarely being around. She kneeled down next to Adrien and put her arms around him. 

“I’m so sorry, Adrien.” 

“He has my Miraculous, but we both know it’s your Miraculous he has always wanted. We need to get you out of here before he gets back,” Adrien said, slowly standing up from his crouched position and wiping away some stray tears.

Ladybug looked around the room, looking for a plausible way out. Seeing no immediate option, she whipped out her yo-yo and yelled out, “Lucky charm!” 

Ladybug was left holding an umbrella in her hand. She searched her surroundings again. She opened the umbrella to see if there was any way it could fit in between the bars on the cage. 

“Adrien, could you hold this for a second?” Ladybug asked, holding out the umbrella to Adrien. 

Slowly, Adrien reached for the umbrella. Their hands brushed gently, causing the two of them to blush and look up into each other’s eyes. 

“I-I-I think I can open up the umbrella in a way to widen the, um, bars on the c-cage,” Ladybug slowly said, suddenly stuttering. 

Adrien stared at her, his eyes widening, “Marinette?” 

Ladybug’s eyes widened as Adrien said her name. 

“W-well I guess there are no longer any secrets between us,” Marinette replied, letting out a laugh.

Adrien followed, trying to process the irony of all his efforts to find Ladybug when she had been right in front of him the whole time. 

“We should focus on getting out of here right now before Hawkmoth returns; we can talk about us later,” Ladybug stated as she took the umbrella from Adrien and closed it. She then stuck the umbrella between two of the bars and opened up the umbrella to widen the gap between the two bars. 

“Did you really think escaping would be that easy?” A voice came from just outside the open window. Hawkmoth appeared inside of the atrium, still surrounded by his butterflies. “Now Ladybug I would advise you to make it easier for both of us and hand over your Miraculous.”

“Never,” Ladybug yelled out. 

“So I thought. Adrien, it is not too late for you. You can still join me and keep your Miraculous. Fight by my side, and together we can be all powerful!” 

“No, Father,” Adrien defiantly replied, for perhaps the first in his life. 

“Adrien, you don’t understand. This level of power can bring your mother back. We can be a family again!” 

Adrien hesitated. He missed his mother, but he knew that crossing over to Hawkmoth’s side would not bring anything good. “We could have still been a family. Did you ever realize that we could have had some semblance of what a normal family is if you even bothered to pay attention to me?” Adrien yelled out.

“What do you mean? Of course I paid attention to you; you’re my son,” Hawkmoth replied, his face furrowing. 

“Yeah, only when it came to modeling or keeping me away from my friends. Have you ever thought about what I want?” Adrien yelled back, all of his frustrations with his father being released.

As this exchange occurred, Marinette stowed away in a hidden corner and changed back into her civilian form, giving her kwami a chance to recharge. Marinette pulled her phone out and quickly called Master Fu, in order to request backup. 

“Everything you have done since Mom died has been for yourself!” Adrien shouted angrily.

The second Tikki finished eating her cookie, Marinette transformed back into Ladybug. 

“Adrien, everything I have done has been to protect you and I’m sorry that you can't see-,” at that moment Hawkmoth was cut off by Master Fu knocking over Hawkmoth from his position atop the butterflies.

“Ladybug! Quick! Go for his staff; we need to free Nooroo!” Master Fu called out, “It's been a while since I have transformed so I cannot fight long.” 

Ladybug threw her yo-yo, tying Hawkmoth’s arms together. She grabbed the staff and held it out to Master Fu. 

“You must cleanse the staff as you have done to all of the akumas in the past,” Master Fu instructed Ladybug. 

Swiftly, Ladybug broke the staff in half and a small black orb appeared. Using her yo-yo she captured the black orb and cleansed away its evilness. She then held her yo-yo open and yelled out, “Miraculous Ladybug!” 

After a white flash, all of the butterflies had disappeared and instead of Hawkmoth, Gabriel Agreste was lying on the floor. With the staff gone, a small kwami, Nooroo, was left freed from her confines. 

Master Fu, now detransformed, bent down and picked up Chat Noir’s Miraculous, which had fallen to the floor with Hawkmoth’s detransformation. He walked towards Adrien and returned his Miraculous to him. “I hope you two shall not have a need for the Miraculous anymore, but it is better that the city of Paris be protected just in case.”

* * *

 

 

Marinette sat alone in the park, nervous. After all of the events of the past day Marinette had needed some time to cool off and process everything that had occurred. After a couple of hours she had decided it would be best to talk to Adrien and come to terms with each other’s identities together. They were partners after all. 

Minutes later, Marinette spotted Adrien walking towards her.  _ It’s ok. It’s just Chat. Just Chat. Your partner.  _ Marinette kept this mantra up in her head, willing herself to be calm in front of Adrien. 

“Hey Marinette,” Adrien greeted her as he took a seat next to her. 

Marinette took his appearance in for a second before replying. His voice was no longer as devoid as it had been before, but his eyes gave away his true state. “Hi Adrien. How are you doing?” 

Adrien paused for a moment before speaking, “I’m okay. They took my father into custody and he is currently awaiting trial. It doesn’t look like they will let him off easily. Honestly I think he deserves whatever they give him.” 

“He’s your father. You don’t really think that do you?” 

“I don’t know what to think anymore,” Adrien replied with a sigh. 

“What about your living arrangements? Who are you staying with?” 

“Nathalie has offered to stay with me for the next few weeks until things get figured out. It won’t be much different; she’s the one who really cared for me anyway,” Adrien said. “Can we talk about us now?” 

“What about us?” Marinette asked. 

“Are you mad? You know, about who I am?” Adrien nervously asked. 

“Why would I be mad?” 

“Because I’m Adrien? I’m no Chat Noir in real life,” Adrien said. 

Marinette was surprised at Adrien’s words. How could he think so lowly of himself? It was she who should've been asking Adrien if he was disappointed in her identity. 

“Adrien, trust me- I am not disappointed at your identity,” Marinette said, lacking her usual stutters that were typically present in her conversations with Adrien. “If anything, I should be asking you that. I am nowhere near as confident as Ladybug when I’m just Marinette,” Marinette said as she looked down and began fidgeting with her hands. 

“Are you being serious?” Adrien asked incredulously. “Marinette, you are one of the most confident and bravest people I know. You stand up for what you believe in on an everyday basis! You are constantly putting others ahead of yourself and I don't know how I didn't make the connection between you and Ladybug earlier.” 

Marinette looked up and made eye contact with Adrien. Both of their cheeks turned a deep red, causing them both to look away. 

Marinette cleared her throat before looking back up at Adrien. “Do you want to head over to my place with me? I'm pretty sure my parents will let us have some sweets from the bakery, and I did just get  _ Ultimate Mecha Strike IV.”  _

“Sure!” Adrien said, a smile growing on his face. “Race you?” 

Marinette grinned mischievously before taking off in the direction of her house. 

**Author's Note:**

> big shoutout to thehufflepuffshuffle on tumblr for editing this!!! 
> 
> also kudos & comments are appreciated :)
> 
> hmu on tumblr @ prongsalicious


End file.
